Tamaki and Haruhi's Song Mix
by The Deadly Melody
Summary: TamaHaru/TamakiXHaruhi. 10 songs, 10 drabbles for Tamaki and Haruhi. R&R rated T for violence, implied suicide.


**Well...I was bored so I decided to do a song mix for TamaHaru...poor Haru-chan's gunna hate me for this... although I really like number 8 and 10. Sori (ouran oc), disclaimer!**

**Sori: It's about time Tama-nii got a girlfriend...Anywho's, Yuki-chan (me) doesn't own Ouran, or the music. Just me.**

**Enjoy~**

**1. Our Lawyer Made Us Change The Name Of This Song So We Wouldn't Get Sued by Fall Out Boy**

Haruhi should have listened.

People were always saying how it was bad for a commener to go to Ouran, a school for rich people. She thought they were exaggerating. She found out when she met the host club they weren't.

The club would entertain the girls of the school, lying to them, telling them whatever nonsense they could think of to please them. Lying right out of there teeth to make people love them.

If only Haruhi had gone to another room to study. She wouldn't have broken the vase, and been forced into this. Into lying to people so she could get on with her life.

It was like Hikaru said. "We're only liars to some girls."

But if she never found them, she wouldn't have met Tamaki.

**2. Don't Tell Me by Avril Lavigne**

(Yes I realized the order of events is wrong, it just doesn't fit as well the right way)

Haruhi should have never gone on that date with Hikaru. He left here, leaving her stuck by herself in some church during a storm. She had been scared silly until he showed up. She thought after that they would be closer.

But no. The twins still pranked her, and treated her like a toy. She thought nothing of it at the time.

Then the went to the beach, and she had the fight with Tamaki. She was furious with him, and in her rage, found herself in bed with Kyoya pinning her. Telling her he could pay off her debt with her **body**. She growled. "Don't tell me what I should do!" She had yelled at him, running out of the room.

Now as she sat in the host club alone, re-thinking these events, she realized what had saddened her the most. The two boys hadn't been Tamaki.

**3. No Love by Simple Plan**

Tamaki always wondered about Haruhi. She had been dating the Kasanoda student for a while now. But she had changed during this time. She became quieter, more distant.

Tamaki walked in on her changing again one day, but she didn't yell at him this time. And Tamaki wasn't distracted by the fact she was just in her underwear. He was distracted by the large, healing scratch covering her back.

He walked to the girl nervously. "H...Haruhi?"

She looked away from him. "Please leave. You'll get dragged into this if he sees us together like this."

Tamaki felt angry. He grabbed Haruhi's arm gently. "I don't care! Why didn't you tell anyone? We're getting you out this Haruhi!"

She stared at her senpai, tears coming to her eyes. She hugged him and cried quietly. "Thank you."

**4. Cross My Heart by Marianas Trench**

Tamaki was always kept away from Haruhi. By her father, by the twins, the fact he was a grade ahead of her.

But that was all going to change.

The host club had taken another vacation, to a beach similar to one they had already gone too. But this time they weren't there on work. This time, things would go differently.

"Haru-chan!" Tamaki called into her room.

She sighed and looked at her senpai. "What Tamaki?"

He smiled and walked into the room, hugging her from behind. Her head snapped up to stare at him, blushing. "W-what are you doing?"

The boy smirked and leaned his head near her ear. "Take me home I don't wanna be alone tonight."

Haruhi blushed before pulling out of the hug and pushing him out of the room. "PERVERT!" And slammed the door in his face.

He laughed and fell to the floor. Same old Haru.

**5. Oops I Did It Again by Britney Spears.**

Haruhi sighed as she stared out the host club's window. She never knew when it had happened.

Or how she even did it.

But the girl had finally realized it. Each and every host, in their own way, was in love with Haruhi.

She sighed again and looked at the ceilling. how was she going to deal with this? And without hurting someone?

The twins were alone before her and Tamaki. They'd both be hurt if she chose someone over one of the two and left their world.

Honey-senpai...well he'd still be the sweet loving child that Tamaki had rescued and Haruhi had met.

Mori would probably be sad in his own, silent way, still caring for his cousin. She's had never met him if Tamaki hadn't got Honey in the club.

Kyoya. He would remain selfish with or without her. Of course, she knew Tamaki had changed him from before he joined.

Haruhi smiled. She knwe who to pick.

**6. Never Again by Kelly Clarkson**

Tamaki had just announced it. He would leave them. For her. His wife.

Haruhi sat in shock on the chair, still dressed in her cosplay outfit. The hosts buzzed around her, trying to make plans on how to get Tamaki out of this arranged marriage.

Haruhi laughed darky at their stupidity. She had recieved a letter from Tamaki earlier. About how he was sorry, and how Eclair had shown him he hadn't truly loved Tamaki. And how he chose this.

Haruhi stood up and left the room, noting no one bothered to stop her. She walked down the hall until she reached an empty window. She took the letter out of her pocket and held it up. She stared at it for a moment before ripping it up and letting the wind carry it away.

She smiled and looked up at the sky. Towards, heaven and her mother. "Never Again mom...never...."

**7. Time To Say Goodbye by Simple Plan**

Tamaki had always tried.

He saved the twins from solitude,

returned Hunny to his fun, sweet loving self,

and made Kyoya a kinder person.

Mori required no work.

But why was it, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't break Haruhi's sarcastic, mean shell?

No matter what he tried, she would get angry with him, call him names, and reject the idea that she was his daughter.

Then one day, it clicked. Haruhi just didn't want him in her life. So Tamaki gave up. He just stopped completly. When he would be asked about it, he would ignore them. She never appricated him. Why bother trying anymore?

**8. Never Too Late by Three Days Grace**

It happened suddenly. Without warning. Haruhi had always been calm and collected in Tamaki's eyes. She was the last, he would think, that would lose it suddenly.

But she did.

She sat in the middle of the host club, alone. It had been canceled today since school was ending for break. She was curled up, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

Tamaki stood behind her, unsure what to do. "Haruhi?"

"I can't take this anymore!" She screamed, jumping up. "People are to stupid to tell my gender, put downsfrom the boys because I'm not as rich as you all. I can't take it!" She screamed before falling backwards. The king ran forward to catch her. "Maybe it would be better if I was with mom..."

Tamaki's blood ran cold as he stared at the girl. "Of course not! Never say that!"

She looked up at him sadly. "Honestly Tamaki...I don't know anymore..."

**9. BB Good by the Jonas Brothers**

Tamaki sighed nervously as he stared at the mirror. He could see the twins running around, trying to get the perfect outfit for his 'date'.

Kyoya appeared behind him. "It's all set up king. Just don't torture the poor girl."

Tamaki glared at him and stared to leave, ignoring the twins telling him to stay. "Why would I do that Kyoya?"

He walked through the door, turning his head and freezing at the sight of the girl in front of him.

Haruhi was beautiful. More so then usual. Something overcame him as he walked towards her. He turned her to look at him. She looked up in confusion. "Tamaki?"

He gave her a light kiss and felt her freeze. He pulled apart and smiled. "Be good..."

**10. I Can Wait Forever by Simple Plan**

(Man I'm getting a lot of Simple Plan -_-)

Haruhi smiled to herself as she watched Tamaki flirt with the customers. She shook her head and smiled down into her teacup. One day, she knew, Tamaki would realize that these girls didn't truly care for him. One day, he'd realize that she did.

She had always known, secretly, that she loved the king. She refused to show it though, and now, because of her vainity, she was forced to watch her love flirt with anyother girl in the school. She lost her smiled and sighed.

Standing up she walked over to the window. She looked out and saw a couple walking through the rose maze. The very one Tamaki had dragged her through. She smiled and felt a tear or two come up to her eyes, which she blinked away quickly.

She heard someone walk to her and straightened her face. Tamaki leaned next to her. "You alright Haruhi?"

She smlied and continued staring out the window. "Hurry up moron. I can wait forever, but you take to long." She stood up and walked away, leaving a confused King staring after her.


End file.
